Cait Sith (Mission)/Plot Details
Cutscenes Game Script You sense the gaze of the cavernous maw upon you. Cavernous Maw: GraAaAaaaAAgh! is engulfed by the cavernous maw! A disembodied metallic voice drifts towards you... Regal Feline: When the Harbinger cometh...♪ Regal Feline: The Champions of the Dawn shall descend...♪ Regal Feline: Hm? Was that "descend" or "fall"...? Regal Feline: I can never remember the words... Regal Feline: Well, whatever, whatever. I have more important things to... Regal Feline: Oh! Oh my stars! This did not happen. Didn't happen. Regal Feline: How could I have been so blind? I never even noticed someone was here with me. Never noticed. Regal Feline: Oh, woe is me... I have fallen to the deepest blue depths of depression. Do you see how blue I have become? (Affirmative answer) Regal Feline: Of course you do! You are a child of Altana, after all! (Negative answer) Regal Feline: But...I thought that a child of Altana would sympathize! Be sympathetic, you know? Regal Feline: Oh!? What's this, what's this!? Regal Feline: Who knew such a thing was possible!? Regal Feline: What does this mean? What indeed? Regal Feline: Could it be? Could it be you possess the same power...? Regal Feline: The same power as me? Regal Feline: My whiskers are twitching. They twitch. Regal Feline: Shall I tell you what this means? Inform you? You possess the power to bend time itself. An ability bestowed only on the worthy. Regal Feline: Although, it seems you lack the same control that I have. Regal Feline: Uncontrolled, I would say. The regal feline peers intently at . Regal Feline: My intent, you see, is to help end this war before certain terrible, indelible wounds are gouged into history. Regal Feline: Despite my best efforts, the nation of Elvaan knights devise pretentious plans that see them fall to the beastmen, time and again. Regal Feline: The Humes ignore the unrest in their city, while Galkan rage reaches boiling point. The point of boiling! Regal Feline: The Mithra squabble amongst themselves, and the Tarutaru dither as the Yagudo sack the city of Windurst. Sacking the city, they are! Regal Feline: To confound matters, the alliance between the nations of Altana is still in its infancy, and old suspicions threaten to sever the tentative bonds. Bonds could be severed! Regal Feline: There are only so many things I can do with these two small paws. Regal Feline: ... Regal Feline: Will you help me with this grand plan of salvation? Regal Feline: If things are allowed to run their course, this war will spread to consume Vana'diel in a tidal wave of tragedy. Regal Feline: I hope to shrink this tidal wave of tears, if only by a little. By a few drops. Regal Feline: It will be difficult, thankless work. Thankless and difficult. But would you be up to the task? (Negative answer) Regal Feline : I'm sorry, I seem to have misheard you! Heard something amiss! Regal Feline : I'll just ask you again, shall I? Are you up to the task? (Affirmative answer) Regal Feline: Wonderful! I feel my depression lifting already. Regal Feline: The fate of this age rests on your shoulders! So much rests on you! Regal Feline: Ah, I forgot to mention the Champions of the Dawn. Regal Feline: It is prophesized that the Champions of the Dawn will appear in an age of strife and save the world from catastrophe. Regal Feline: A band of heroes? A bevy of maidens? Who knows? Is this the age the prophecy foretells? Regal Feline: I shall go forth and search for these champions with my mystical whiskers! Regal Feline: So very busy! Busy indeed... Regal Feline: Hm? An introduction? Have we not been introduced? Cait Sith: My name is Cait Sith. Cait Sith: I am certain we shall meet again in the near future. Or would that be the near past? Cait Sith: In any case, I wish you luck with in your endeavors! Cait Sith: Luck to you!